


Unaware Of The Words I'll Never Get To Say

by TheRealLifeCath



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, I don't know what this is about, It's bad, Kaia Nieves - Freeform, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak - Freeform, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, Unspoken Love, Wayward Sisters, claire novak - Freeform, just girls in love, tree decorating, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath
Summary: Just a real short Christmas tree decorating Drabble with Claire and Kaia from Supernatural.





	Unaware Of The Words I'll Never Get To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this one is, I'm currently busy because I'm heading back home tomorrow and packing is exhausting. Don't know if I'll post tomorrows either, we'll see. This fic is a little angsty, but not too much. Enjoy.

Staring at Kaia, I can see the Christmas lights dancing in her eyes.

It’s beautiful.

The red and green glow of the holiday spirited lights, that Alex and Donna are dangling around the room, make Kaia’s deep brown eyes twinkle.

That sounds really cheesy. But I don’t care.

“Claire, is something wrong?” Kaia asks, voice breaking me out of my trance.

With my cheeks turning red, I look at my feet that are covered with Christmas themed socks. They are red with reindeers on the toes. I’m not going to lie, I love them.

“No. Everything is fine.” I tell Kaia, glancing at her.

“You were staring.” Kaia continues.

“Sorry.” I apologise, cheeks still burning.

Am I in love with Kaia? Yes. Am I being such a teenager right now? Yes. Am I going to tell her how I feel? No.

“Claire, Kaia, come help.” Jody calls out, and we both look at her and the Christmas decorations in her hands.

I look at Kaia, at her beautiful eyes, at the dark hair that falls over her face, and my heart aches.

Love is a bitch.

Standing up from the couch I go to help Jody and the others decorate the tree, silently promising to one day tell Kaia how I feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for how crappy it is. :( Will be longer fics once things settle down. I promise.


End file.
